


The Mage and The Ripper

by MayaThePhoenix



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Gen, Jackie is too sadistic probably, Louise is a good tsun mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaThePhoenix/pseuds/MayaThePhoenix
Summary: One was a Mage that didn't have any affinity for the elements. The other - a killer who simply wanted to return home. They had nothing that tied them to each other, nor had any experiences they can both relate to. A regular person could say they had nothing in common. Nothing at all.But, when you look deeper - they were both filled with desire. The desire for respect among their peers. The desire to have a true Mother. The desire for acceptance. In the end, it was what made them perfect for each other. The Ripper answers the Mage's call, and the Mage answers through love.
Relationships: Louise de La Vallière & Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	The Mage and The Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the start of my first ever fanfic here at Ao3! Yay!
> 
> I might cross-post this as well to Fanfiction dot net, but who knows?
> 
> Also, big shoutout to CobalticArkangel, he's the best beta reader you could ever ask for! Shoutout and props to him!
> 
> So about the Fate franchise; Lemme just say this. It's like a drug. I've been addicted to it lately. I can't wait for Mama Iri's rerun in FGO, and I'm saving up quartz for Illya. Kiritsugu deserved a better end, and I really wanna see Saber's interactions with Kerry had he lived to the 5th HGW. That's all.

Louise Francoise De la Valliere. The Zero. Failure of a Magus. Titles couldn’t express how much she was dismayed by her own status. She was hopeful at first, don’t get her wrong. Maybe she was simply a late bloomer – she reasoned out. Or maybe the teachers simply weren’t doing their jobs correctly? But it didn’t take long before she was forced to face reality. She had no aptitude as a mage.

Another spell cast. Another explosion. Another trip to the principal’s office. Just her luck.

It wasn’t as if she was asked to be born this way. She simply wanted to be normal. Above average, at best. One worthy to be her highnesses’ friend. She couldn’t look at the princess in the face anymore in the case she was expelled. She would be unworthy of such grace. But what good was it for her esteem that she keeps on failing on everything she casts? Not even one element could align to her? It was simply unheard of. Even all of the third-rate mages she could list could cast a simple dot spell for their aligned elements. She couldn’t cast a single one.

Beyond that, she and her stupid mouth had to boast to that Germanian witch, Kirche von… something! She couldn’t even be bothered to recall her name anymore. Her big, stupid mouth had caused her, when taunted by Kirche, to claim that she would summon the grandest, most beautiful, most divine familiar there ever was. Louise simply hoped, and it was a little, tiny hope, that that would be the case. But there was no backing out now.

She was a Valliere. Her word was like law. And her will, steel. If the world wouldn’t give her the familiar she wants, then she’d make do with what it’d give her. Even a dog could be grand. A mole could be beautiful, and a demon, divine. All she had to do was work with whatever she summoned tomorrow. When she summoned it, not if.

Yet, in the darkest depths of her mind, she couldn’t help but doubt. If she can’t summon a familiar tomorrow, then she’d be expelled. To return home a failure would mean disownment by her mother. Sure, Sister Cattleya wouldn’t let banishment be accepted so easily, and Eleonore would continue aloofly caring for her, but her mother was a ravenous beast.

“Arghhh!!! Louise!!! Why did you have to make this so complicated!” Her voice was muffled by the pillow underneath her face, but she still felt the intensity of her scream. She lay on her side and curled up in her bed. For now, she would rest. But tomorrow… tomorrow…

Tomorrow. The Springtime Summoning Ritual. That is when everything would be settled once and for all.

* * *

Tomorrow didn’t come. In the end, their short life as a phantasmal was cut apart by a magus. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!?

All they wanted was to return home - To her mother! Inside her comfortable stomach, without much care in the world. Being in Instead, they caused her even more pain. The world – it hurts it hurts it hurts – was painful enough.

But why did he cause them so much pain!?

They never were able to get their wish. That is why they will continue to fight. Their legend will continue on, despite them not even knowing if they really were the serial killer. Were they really the famed Whitechapel Murderer? Or were they simply a convenient excuse to justify their existence and disappearance to some mean mages? It didn’t matter anymore. They were already recorded in the Throne.

Throughout time and space, they will be called, over and over. The prospect, at first, didn’t seem very appealing to them. To be summoned once again to the world that hated them; one that is constantly filled with pain, suffering, and regret. Without mother…

But, as they come to realize, they did have their mother. Or at least will have. Their summoner. Surely, he or she would care for them?

And throughout their summons, they had met many mothers. One who had a heart as black as night, desiring the incineration of humanity. One whose heart believed in humanities will, and desired to put a stop to the end of the world. One who had summoned her with nothing but a wish – to live from her would be murderer. But it was not enough. They loved each of their mothers. How could they not?

But none of them could truly grant their wish. Not even the Holy Grail could bring a person back to life. What more could it do to a collection of apparitions? Spirits that could not let go of their hatred, of their resentment.

That was their core.

They would be sent back, once again, to the throne after their purpose was fulfilled. Be it as the battery of the Holy Grail or as a guardian of humanity.

If only their wish, could be granted.

If only they could live once more, with their mother by their side.

* * *

“Professor!” The accursed witch shouted, her irritating voice ringing loudly in Louise’s ears. “Louise hasn’t summoned hers yet!”

Colbert scanned the area, eyes lighting up. “Ah, yes! Ms. Valliere! Please come up at once so we may finally finish the session.”

Through the cheers and jeers of the crowd, Louise stepped forth, her trembling stature obvious to the crowd. This was it.

 _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ Louise constantly gave herself reminders. Summoning, in paper, was easy. Simply connect your willpower to the world around you with the intention for a companion, and the world’s ether, the willpower surrounding the world, will connect you to the most compatible being.

And yet, what was this sense of unease? Surely, the companion for the daughter of the Valliere would be majestic! It should be a sight to behold. A quick glance at the different familiars simply reaffirmed her doubts, but she cleared her mind. Her knuckles were white from the sheer strength she was holding her wand with.

_So what if Kirche summoned a Fire Salamander? Tabitha’s dragon was to be expected, she’s a genius. But if Kirche can summon something as great as a salamander, I’ll simply have to outdo her!_

At the very least, despite the teasing she received from the crowd. They were cheering her on, despite Louise not really perceiving their intentions as such. She had a wish; plain and simple. To summon the best familiar there ever was!

Magical energy whirled in the air, and she started gathering up her willpower. Her wand, nervous, sweaty, and shaking, extended outwards, akin to an extension of her arm. Darkness overwhelmed her. She didn’t know why she closed her eyes, to be honest. Be it from fear, dread, or excitement, she never knew.

“Is it just me,” Malicorne asked the bystander beside him, “or is it getting kinda misty in here?”

They looked around. Indeed, haze permeated the ground. The evening fog you would have thought to be dispersed by the sun’s rays was slowly reemerging. _Mist?_ Some of the sharper ones in the class caught on first. “Then, could her element be wind?” Guiche was the first to comment on her summoning.

“Impossible.” Tabitha simply answered, looking at the scene, surprisingly away from her book, and surveyed the situation. Kirche looked at her best friend, prodding for more information. All she received was a noncommitted shrug. “Not a spell.”

Louise’s mind was as firm as stone. It was now, or never. Her chant, filled with power and resolution, echoed in the courtyard.

**“My Familiar, who exists somewhere in this universe…”**

Mist shrouded the courtyard. The sunlight was immediately dampened, and the air was sticky. What was this fog? Students glanced about left and right, unsure of the situation. And then, it happened. A nameless classmate was the first to fall, hacking and coughing. Colbert realized it as soon as the coughs started. _Poison. The fog is laced with poison! An attack? Here?_ He covered his jaw with his robe, shouting at his students to do the same. _What sort of creature could Valliere be summoning to induce such an effect? And yet… she doesn’t seem affected by it at all…_

Even Kirche, her voice lacking its usual snark, couldn’t help but voice out her concern. “Err… Louise? Dear? You should probably stop. Just a suggestion.”

**“My beautiful, wise, and divine Familiar!”**

A cyclone grew. The air was raging. The world was rejecting the summon. After all, what was more pretentious than the heroic spirit of another world? The Gaia of this earth would not allow for a dog of Alaya, even one of an alternate timeline, to roam free on this land.

“Are you trying to kill us, Louise!?” Montmorency shouted, panic filling her voice. Her usual blonde twin drills were now mops of hair free flowing in the wind. She held on to Guiche, who had crafted a Brass Golem to help him balance himself.

Tabitha was casting wind spells with her staff to counteract nature itself, and Kirche was sheepishly hiding behind her, cautious, yet, wand at the ready.

The winds howled, but Louise didn’t pay it any mind. Nor did she hear the screams of her classmates in the tempest, followed by lightning and rain. Ethereal words left her mouth. Her body was acting on its own. Her mind was drawing a blank. What was she even saying? It was a spell, she instinctively realized. A summoning spell. _Her first successful one_ , she could hear her own voice taunting her within her own psyche.

**“Heed my call and appear!”**

An explosion, as expected.

The tempest surged, and the winds eventually died down. The torrent stopped, and the lightning ceased. Noise filled the air. There were shouts of concern, of jeer, of awe, and some inquiring of the events that just happened. But Louise didn’t hear any of that. The mist was still there, but no familiar. Nothing. It should have appeared directly in front of her! And yet, you can’t deny it.

Within the smoke, combined with the mist, the mage in question dropped to her knees, in shock and in denial, two words playing on repeat in her mind. _I… failed? I… failed._ Her vision, dark as it is, couldn’t help but moisten. She tried to reach out in front of her, she begged for anything and anyone to grant her a second chance. “Professor, please! I-“

She was cut off. Footsteps, careful and silent, but loud enough for her ears. No. It wasn’t loud. Whoever it was simply decided to reveal their presence to her. A sound, one she had heard many times before, deep within the courtyards of the Palace, in her childhood days with Princess Henrietta. The sound of a blade slicing the air. Steel cutting the wind.

Could it be then – her familiar. Hopeful, she slowly lifter her head from the ground, only to have her mouth agape.

Her professor shouted something, pointing his wand at the newcomer, but she didn’t react, and instead, simply stared at the newcomer… the child… wielding a knife… her familiar!? She had summoned a child? She was horrified at the prospect, but the words that came next simply broke her.

* * *

In the end, their wish wouldn’t be granted. they knew that.

Death was the end of all living things, themselves included. That is why those who have an intimate encounter with death end up having absurd powers due to them being in direct contact with the Root. It was a simple wish. Nothing more.

All they could do now is wait until their next call, their next summon. When their next mother would seek her out.

**“My Familiar, who exists somewhere in this universe…”**

Needless to say, that call would be sooner than later. Familiar? What – no. The information that just filled up her head was enough. Familiar. An attendant to a magus. Another world. An impending disaster. The Alaya of that world required help to ensure the survival of humanity.

But they were not obligated to answer. Granted, the Alaya of this world wouldn’t have allowed the malignant presence of another Counter Force within her jurisdiction without good reason. A deal, perhaps, and they were the deciding factor. The fact that the other world had simply not pulled them from the throne of heroes means it was giving them a choice. The question remains the same. Should they answer this call or not?

Words filled her head.

Her wish was brought to mind.

It would be granted.

In exchange for the service of a Counter Guardian from that world.

A trade, basically.

But another chance to have a Mother.

To have a family.

They would live the life they always wanted, with a mother that would truly understand and care for them. All it would take is one job – one that would ensure humanities survival for millenniums beyond that event. Would it be worth it?

**“My beautiful, wise, and divine Familiar!”**

Alaya didn’t like waiting for very long. They knew that.

Time was ticking, they had to be quick about it. But she was flustered. This was a once in an eternity opportunity! If they rejected this offer, they might never receive a family ever again! But the cost – the cost of the contract was too high. Their existence in the Throne of Heroes would be erased.

Even the lowest Heroic Spirit knew what that meant. Their work – or rather that of their variation of Jack the Ripper’s work – would not come up ever again in human history. Their job would be finish, and they would fade away in time. Only those who knew them personally, like Mother, or those who would care enough to dig deep into history, would ever know of them ever again. That would mean they wouldn’t see their Mother, or the friends they made in Chaldea, ever again.

That’s it! Her former Mother had always said that she could turn to a friend when she was in times of need. If only Rhyme were here. She was smart! She’d be able to come up with the best decision in a heartbeat! Something that could benefit them both. But for some reason, all the words she would have said elude them. She frowned. Another friend, then. What would Jalter Lily say, then?

“I think you should follow your heart!” Innocent, sweet lily. Very well then. Their answer was clear.

“If we can be reunited with mother… then…”

**“Heed my call and appear!”**

An explosion.

Their Noble Phantasm was already in effect, in case it was needed. After all, it was a Beast, akin to their Mother who had desired the incineration. There’s no telling what it had in store for her new family. But they would protect them. No matter the cost.

Where was their mother? The lack of a command seal contract made it unclear, but, if she had to guess, then it would be her. The pinkette she felt an emotional connection with. There were others behind her mother. Hostile or not, she didn’t know, but she did not want to take the chance. Not after just meeting her new mother.

Slowly, they materialized from their Spirit Form in the mist. Good, no one – no. The cranky old man noticed. He’s sharp. And those eyes – they’re akin to a combination of those in Scotland Yard and drunken old men. He was a fighter. One with many regrets. They’re going to have to deal with him if he ever poses a threat to mother.

She brandished her knife, clear with her intent to cut down those who would get in her way. Her slow, methodical steps reverberated in the courtyard. It was time for her introduction. Bliss couldn’t even describe her emotions. After all, this would be her new Mother. A permanent one this time, not the ones where she would be forcefully taken back to the servitude of Alaya.

The strange, bald man directed his weird stick towards them. A magus, then? But the mist was their territory. It would be child’s play for one to dodge a simple spell from a human magus, and that’s coming from spirits in the form of a child. For now, they had to tend to her mother. Tears were in her eyes. As their child, they had to comfort her! They could see it now.

They could see their new family – one that would be loving and caring. One where they could share stories, and eat hamburg steaks together! One where mother wouldn’t hurt them and part ways from them. All they had to do now was fulfill their end of the bargain and kill those bad people that would dare threaten to tear apart their family. With overflowing joy, they asked, not caring to those that heard them:

“We are the Servant, Assassin. Will you be our Mother?”


End file.
